


Meeting The Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint go to visit Bucky's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Sister

Bucky was very excited. He was finally going to meet his sister and he was going to take Clint with him. 

Both of them were driving to the nursing home where Rebecca was kept.

"So how many years younger is your sister?" asked Clint.

"She is around 9 years younger. She was kind of a surprise for our parents." said Bucky.

"From what you told me of her, she sounds adorable." said Clint.

"Yeah, she is." said Bucky.

They parked the car in the parking lot of the nursing home.

They walked to the reception.

"Can you tell me in which room is Rebecca Proctor?" asked Bucky.

The receptionist looked up. "Who is visiting?" she asked.

"Her cousin, James." said Bucky.

The receptionist nodded. "Go straight down the hall. Her room is third last on the left side." she said.

"Thanks." said Clint.

They walked towards the room. Upon reaching the room, Clint knocked on the door softly.

A frail voice said, "Come in."

Both men entered the room.

They saw Rebecca on the bed reading a book. She looked up and her eyes widened, "Jimmy?" she said in disbelief.

"Hey, Becca." said Bucky.

"How?" asked Becca.

"I'll tell you everything. But first I want to introduce you to someone." said Bucky. "He put an arm around Clint and said, "This is my fiance, Clint Barton." 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Proctor." said Clint.

Becca smiled. "Please call me Becca." she said.

Clint smiled at her.

"He is adorable, Jimmy." said Becca.

Clint blushed a little.

Bucky just laughed.

"How are you alive, Jimmy?" asked Becca, again.

Clint and Bucky grew serious. They slowly started telling her everything. All through the story, Becca grew sadder.

"Oh, Jimmy. What happened was awful. But you seem fine and happy." she said.

"Yeah, Steve found me and him and Clint have helped me recover." said Bucky.

"That is good." said Becca.

"We would like for you to come to the wedding." said Clint.

"I'd love too. Jimmy, you have to meet my kids. They would be happy to meet their uncle." said Becca.

"I would like that. I will leave my contact information. They can visit me anytime. " said Bucky.

Bucky wrote down his address and mobile number.

"We'll leave so you can rest now." said Bucky.

Becca nodded. "Do visit soon again. Both of you." she said.

Both Bucky and Clint nodded. 

They left soon after that.


End file.
